120415 - Dark Pasts
09:36 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:36 -- 09:37 GG: Miss. Aaisha.... I. Am. Sorry. That. I. Have. Not. Contacted. You. Sooner.... I. Have. Heard. You. Have. Awakened. Since. Being.... Rejoined.... 09:38 AT: yes!! i have its okay ive been talking to lorrea and nyarla! 09:38 AT: pestering eribus and lorcan rn hehehe 09:39 GG: It. Is. Good. That. They. Have. Been. Contacting. You.... Miss. Fenrix. And. Mr. Aesona. I. Mean.... And. Of. Course. Mr. Moirai. Is. Always. Good.... Not. Certain. Of. Miss. Lorcan. Though.... 09:40 AT: hehe we uh we hit a rough start but i think she uh 09:40 AT: lost her advantage 09:40 GG: Make. Certain. She. Does. Not. Get. It. Back.... 09:41 GG: But. You. Are. Fully. Better. Now? 09:41 GG: Well. Perhaps. Not. Fully. But.... 09:42 AT: well no im not im still really easily spooked... but 09:42 AT: everything is settling easier in my head now 09:42 AT: Time is off but poking fun at these two is making me feel better 09:43 GG: Time. Is. Off...? Oh.... The. Thousand. "Years."... 09:44 AT: yes 09:44 AT: it was really short here but really long there 09:44 AT: it makes me dizzy 09:44 GG: Yes. I. Was. Told. Of. This.... The. Horror. Terror.... It. Had. The. Power. Over. Time.... 09:44 AT: yes 09:44 AT: she's was a time player 09:45 GG: Yes.... She. Told. Us. Of. That. When. She. Was. On. LoPaP.... 09:46 AT: uuh id really like to know where she is now 09:46 AT: this is making me nervous 09:46 AT: maybe she forgot me 09:46 GG: I. Wish. That. Was. True.... 09:47 GG: But. I. Do. Not. Think. We. Can. Rely. On. That. Hope. 09:49 GG: But. You. Are. Still. Stronger. Than. You. Know.... Even. At. The. Worst. Of. Moments.... 09:50 AT: i suppose!! i just know how to... roll with the punches i guess? 09:53 GG: You. Are. Certainly. Picking. Up. Much. From. What. The. Others. Say.... 09:53 AT: am i? 09:55 GG: Well. Perhaps. I. Am. Wrong.... It. Feels. Like. That. Is. Something. More. Like. What. Mr. Aesona. Would. Say. At. Times.... 09:55 AT: oh it does doesn't it? well maybe!! 09:55 AT: i might idk im tempted to pick up his quirk sometimes it makes me laugh 09:56 GG: If. It. May. Help. For. Things. To. Heal.... In. The. End. You. Will. Be. Stronger. Yet. Once. You. Have. Fully. Recovered.... 09:58 AT: i hope... im not sure im ever gonna get over being skittish... 09:59 GG: You. Will.... Though. The. Flesh. Can. Be. Rended. A. Scar. Will. Form. Over. The. Wound. Numb. To. The. Pain.... Though. Bones. May. Be. Shattered. They. Can. Be. Reset. And. Mended. More. Dense. Than. They. Were. Before.... 10:01 GG: No. Troll. Grows. Strong. Without. Injury. At. Some. Point.... Physical. Or. Mental.... 10:02 GG: Even. The. Worst. Poison. If. Survived. Will. Be. Easier. To. Resist. 10:03 AT: thats true... i always thought about that with poisons 10:03 AT: in case of like assassin's just make it so it doesn't work... 10:06 GG: I. Would. Like. To. Hope. Though. That. No. Such. Poison. Ever. Reached. You. While. I. Had. Acted. As. Your. Guard. On. Alternia.... 10:07 AT: no!! it didnt the only poison that did was when i was messing around before you 10:07 AT: but feeling that sick wasnt my thing so i just stopped 10:09 GG: I. Have. Been. Meaning. To. Ask. About. That.... A. Bit. More. Of. How. You. Were. Like. Before.... I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Pry. Into. Unhappy. Thoughts. At. This. Time.... 10:12 AT: well 10:12 AT: i dont mind 10:12 AT: being asked? 10:13 AT: i might not... naswer it all 10:14 GG: I. Do. Not. Even. Fully. Know. What. It. Is. I. Wish. To. Ask.... 10:14 GG: Or. I. Do. But. Am. Afraid. To. Ask. It.... 10:15 GG: Especially. As. You. Are. Still. Trying. To. Recover. From. Everything. 10:16 AT: .... ive talked to nyarla about it 10:16 AT: but 10:16 AT: i think that was before my dreamself... 10:16 AT: i feel a little sick but... you can ask i wont hide from you 10:18 GG: I. Would. Not. Ask. Normally.... And. I. Wish. I. Could. Explain. Why. I. Am. Asking. This.... But.... 10:19 GG: Was. There. A. Particular. Event. That. You. Could. Not. Stand. Of. Your. Past? 10:20 AT: yes 10:20 AT: there's a lot of them but there's really only one that i regret... 10:20 AT: well i regret all of them but 10:23 GG: But.... There. Is. One. That. You. See. As. Above. Them. All.... 10:24 AT: yes 10:24 AT: if... you remember the olive 10:24 AT: i had you look into? 10:25 GG: Yes. I. Do.... I. Could. Never. Forget. For. A. Few. Reasons.... 10:26 AT: um well he uh 10:27 AT: uum he dies because of me i uh threw a fit... way back when and spilled from secrets online he was keeping... 10:27 AT: uuh tied it all back to him and um whelp i guess uh guess uh that was not the best thing yea 10:28 GG: I.... Never. Would. Have. Thought.... I. Mean. I. Recall. How. Much. You. Cried. When. I. Gave. You. The. News.... I. Even.... Oh. Gods.... The. Words. I. Said.... 10:30 AT: its... over and done wtih now i just i dont... take people under me... for granted anymore i dont 10:30 AT: want to step on them like that 10:30 AT: anymore 10:31 GG: I. Know.... You. Are. Far. Different. Than. Who. You. Were. Then.... 10:32 AT: i hope so... um i dont think lorrea or nyarla would let me revert heh 10:32 AT: but um why the sudden interest? 10:32 GG: I.... Really. Can. Not. Say.... 10:33 AT: oh um okay 10:33 GG: I. Suppose.... I. Wanted. To. Know. If.... 10:34 GG: Are. The. Actions. You. Have. Taken. Then. One. That. You. Feel. Has. Defined. You. For. The. Worst? Or.... 10:35 GG: I. Still. Can. Not. Find. The. Question.... 10:37 GG: At. Least. The. One. I. Want. To. Ask.... 10:37 AT: oh well mmm i can try and answer that one? 10:38 GG: If. You. Would.... 10:38 AT: i think... i think 10:38 AT: i don't think it's defined me for the worst i mean i used to... i used to feel like it did that id never 10:39 AT: be able to move past it that i was really terrible 10:39 AT: but 10:39 AT: seeing all those messages on my phone changed that? 10:39 AT: i didnt have time to be self-absorbed suddenly i had the fate of an entire race on my shoulders 10:39 AT: one that's still there 10:40 AT: so it's something.. it's something that's defining my actions to make sure i never make that same mistake again? 10:40 AT: ive chosen to learn rather than dwell 10:40 AT: still feel rlly guilty tho he was nyarla's friend.. 10:43 GG: I.... Never. Knew. That. Either.... I. Admit. I. Knew. Of. The. Troll. In. Question. As. Well.... He. Was. The. Merchant. I. Went. To. Before. I. Switched. Over. To. Mr. Aesona.... 10:43 GG: Part. Of. The. Reason. Why. I. Never. Forgot. About. It.... 10:45 AT: ah well 10:45 AT: um yea sigh 10:45 AT: i wish i could change things but i cant so i just.. have to live with it 10:48 GG: Of. Course. I. Also. Remember. It. Because. You. Could. Not. Stop. Crying. When. I. Gave. You. The. News.... And. That. You. Also. Kept. A. Picture. Of. Him. In. Your. Hive.... 10:49 AT: yea um yea... i hope it didnt get damaged 10:49 AT: :( 10:50 GG: With. All. Things. I. Am. Certain. It. Will. Be. Safe.... 10:50 GG: I. Think. I. Do. Have. The. Question. I. Want. To. Ask. Now. Though.... 10:50 GG: This. Is. Not. Going. To. Be. An. Easy. Question. 10:50 AT: ?? 10:52 GG: At. The. Time. That. You. Did. It.... Was. It.... Did. You. Take. Pleasure. In. Your. Action? I. Know. You. Regret. It. Now. And. There. Is. Nothing. That. Can. Be. Said. That. Will. Change. My. Mind. Of. The. Miss. Aaisha. I. Know.... But. It. Is. Important. To. Know. For. My. Reasons..... 10:53 AT: yes because he'd insulted me 10:53 AT: as the heiress 10:53 AT: so i took pleasure in showing him exactly where he stood and putting him in his place 10:54 GG: I. Am. Sorry. For. Bringing. Up. A. Horrible. Subject.... But. I. Needed. To. Know.... I. Needed. Perspective. On. Something. Else.... 10:55 AT: ?? did someone say something..? 10:55 GG: If. You. Mean. About. You. In. These. Regards. No.... 10:56 AT: well since it was for perspective i was assuming... 10:56 AT: uh idk guess its not important... 10:56 GG: And. I. Really. Can. Not. Explain. Further. Why. I. Asked. These. Questions.... Other. Than. I. Needed. To. Know. That. A. Dark. Past. Does. Not. Stain. The. Present.... More. Than. Anything. Else. I. Have. Seen. You. As. A. Troll. Unlike. Most. Others.... 10:57 AT: well i suppose 10:57 AT: it also depends on how a troll handles their past? 10:57 AT: like i couldve... still been the fuchsia i was those two sweeps ago and considered that i was still in the right for ruining that troll's life 10:57 AT: and ending it 10:58 AT: i wouldnt have been upset other than over losing labor force 10:58 AT: so it depends on a the outlook? i suppose... ramira doesn't regret her past for one second i dont believe 10:59 GG: Yes.... But. In. The. Witch. Of. Debloom'S. Case.... That. Was. Perhaps. A. Weakness.... 10:59 GG: Regretting. Something. Of. Your. Past. Is. Also. A. Strength.... It. Means. You. Can. Acknowledge. Your. Mistake.... 11:00 GG: It. Is. A. Curious. Strength. Though. In. That. It. Wounds. Us. To. Know. It.... 11:00 AT: mmm but moving past it is another matter... or even... actually regretting it? you can regret something because you know it will upset someone else like nyarla being upset with me made it worse and that type of regret... i dont think is true regret over our actions 11:01 AT: acknowledging mistakes.... does hurt it does 11:01 AT: and lately it seems like all weve been doing is stumbling 11:02 GG: It. Is. To. Be. Expected. When. We. Contend. Against. Gods.... It. Is. Like. Learning. To. Walk. All. Over. Again.... 11:02 GG: Noone. Grows. To. Their. Fullest. Strength. In. A. Day.... 11:03 GG: As. Long. As. We. Persevere.... As. Long. As. We. Never. Give. Up.... We. Will. Find. A. Way. To. Gain. That. Strength. 11:04 AT: it takes time though... a lot of time and they keep... coming after us... 11:04 AT: i wish there was a way... for me to get strength 11:04 AT: an empress isnt strong alone but... ihave no empire anymore just 11:04 AT: messages on my phone 11:05 GG: Once. Again. Miss. Aaisha. You. Do. Not. Know. The. Strength. That. You. Have.... I. Do. Not. Believe. Anyone. Else. Could. Have. Endured. What. Happened. To. You.... 11:06 GG: And. You. Are. Not. Alone. 11:07 AT: i kno.. it just feels like it sometimes? i guess 11:08 GG: You. Have. Mr. Aesona. As. Your. Matesprit.... You. Have. Miss. Fenrix. As. Your. Moirail.... Mr. Moirai. And. Mr. Heliux. Are. There. With. You. In. Person.... And. You. Have. My. Loyalty. And. Friendship. 11:08 GG: Please. Do. Not. Ever. Forget. Any. Of. This. 11:08 AT: i wont i dont really ever... 11:09 AT: even with the terrors... it's the only thing that kept me going sometimes 11:10 GG: And. That. Is. Why. You. Are. Strong.... They. Could. Never. Take. That. Away. From. You. 11:11 GG: They. May. Try. To. Make. You. Think. You. Are. Weak.... But. It. Is. An. Illusion.... There. Will. Always. Be. A. Need. To. Be. Even. Stronger. But. You. Have. More. Strength. Than. Even. Myself. At. Times. 11:11 GG: But. Only. When. You. Believe. It. 11:12 AT: pfft probably literally now too... ill try to.... 11:12 AT: its hard not to when you believe so earnestly heh 11:14 GG: How. Can. I. Not. Believe. It? I. Have. Always. Seen. You. As. A. Hero. Waiting. For. Her. Story. To. Unfold. Well. Before. There. Was. Any. Game. With. A. Universe. On. The. Line.... 11:17 GG: For. Now. I. Need. To. Get. Going.... There. Have. Been. A. Few. Troubles. Here. And.... Well. At. Least. There. Is. Shelter. For. Now. And. The. Others. Are. Likely. Safe. 11:17 AT: aaaw serios heh thank you. ill do my best to live up to that! and yes nyarla told me 11:17 AT: i talked to nyarla and cara so they should be okay at least! 11:18 AT: good luck meeting up with them again 11:18 GG: That. Is. Encouraging.... And. I. Believe. I. Will. Find. Them. Soon. Enough. 11:19 GG: Please. Be. Safe. Miss. Aaisha.... 11:19 AT: you too serios!! 11:19 AT: the archives are... worrying 11:19 GG: I. Would. Like. To. Ask. What. You. Mean.... I. Can. Agree. With. The. Sentiment. Though. For. Reasons.... 11:20 AT: mmm! i trust libby to keep you safe at least 11:20 AT: ill tell you later if i can 11:21 GG: I. Also. Trust. Her. In. That.... And. Please. Do. Tell. Me. When. You. Can.... 11:21 AT: yes!! i will 11:22 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:22 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios